


love is blind(folded)

by hamartiawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Phichit's a photographer, Protective Phichit Chulanont, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Weddings, Yuuri with two u's, blindfold, crying Viktor, google translate is shit, happy tears, honestly what is their ship name, i don't know what else to put in the tags tbh, less kinky than it sounds tbh, sara finally gets to talk to seung gil, uhhhh it's a short fic, viktor with a 'k', viktuuri, yuuri is eros personified, yuuri is gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamartiawrites/pseuds/hamartiawrites
Summary: It's the day of Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.Everything looks perfect. The decorations are perfect, every single visitor looks stunning, and Phichit is certain Yuuri will look absolutely breathtaking when those big doors at the end of the hall open.There's just one problem, and unfortunately, it's a big one.The groom, Viktor Nikiforov? The five time world champion? The Living Legend? The most decorated men's figure skater in history?Yeah, he looks downright ridiculous.(Or the time where Phichit thought Viktor wanted to hurt Yuuri when all Viktor wanted to do was hurt himself with Yuuri's beauty.)





	love is blind(folded)

**Author's Note:**

> If the translations are terribly wrong, I take full responsibility and I'm so sorry, because Google Translate is all that I used to translate these into Japanese and Russian. 
> 
> Please tell me how I can fix them if ever there are (and there probably are) any mistakes in translation!

It's the day of Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.

Everything looks perfect. The decorations are perfect, every single visitor looks stunning, and Phichit is certain Yuuri will look absolutely breathtaking when those big doors at the end of the hall open.

There's just one problem, and unfortunately, it's a big one.

The groom, Viktor Nikiforov? The five time world champion? The Living Legend? The most decorated men's figure skater in history?

Yeah, he looks downright _ridiculous._

It's not that he's wearing anything ridiculous, or that his hair looks terrible, or that he looks hungover. No, not surprisingly, Viktor looks amazing in that crisp white suit and his posture is perfect (as is expected from a figure skater), but there's just something that Viktor's wearing that Phichit can't quite stomach.

He had tried tolerating it, okay? But it was just too much, and as Yuuri's best friend - and his best man - he had to fix this problem.

Phichit stomps up to Chris and Viktor, camera hanging from his neck, and points a finger at the object.

"Why," Phichit asks, seething as he turns to Chris, "is Viktor wearing a blindfold?"

Chris blinks, surprised at being confronted, and Viktor takes the sound of silence as cue for him to exclaim, "Hi, Phichit!" excitedly.

"Not right now, Viktor." Phichit grumbles. "Your friend still has to explain why you're wearing a blindfold on your wedding day."

"Oh!" Viktor exclaims, putting up a hand to the blindfold. A grin splits across his face and he places a hand on Phichit's shoulder - or tries to. Chris, thankfully, keeps a hand on him so that when Viktor topples in trying to find Phichit, he doesn't fall over.

"This whole thing was Viktor's idea." Chris smirks, looking every bit amused. "And he told me that Yuuri's prepared for him to look like this."

"Yuuri's prepared to get married to Viktor while he's blindfolded." Phichit deadpans. "You're trying to tell me Yuuri spent money and time to look breathtaking in front of Viktor but his husband-to-be won't even see what he looks like."

"Oh, Yuuri looks breathtaking everyday, trust me." Viktor says with that sappy voice that he uses whenever he talks about skating or Yuuri.

"That's not the point here, Nikiforov." Phichit practically growls, and the smile on Viktor's face disappears as he registers how serious Phichit is about this. "The point is that my friend Yuuri is every bit nervous about getting married to you because he thinks he isn't worth your time - which is totally wrong, by the way - and you're basically insulting him by getting married to him blindfolded." Phichit's hands curl into fists, and his whole body tenses as he shouts, "It's like you don't want to see who you're getting married to!"

"Phichit!" Chris exclaims, a twin frown to match Viktor's on his face.

"No, hey, it's okay." Viktor exclaims, trying to nudge Chris away from Phichit, but since he can't see, he fails and trips, falling to the ground face flat.

" _Mon dieu_ , Viktor!" Chris gasps, moving over to help the groaning Viktor up, and Phichit watches with a steely gaze as the best friends talk between each other.

It takes a few seconds, but soon Viktor is standing up in front of Phichit, Chris gripping him by the shoulders to make sure that he doesn't fall again.

Phichit would find the situation funny if he wasn't so mad for his best friend.

Nobody hurts Yuuri. _Nobody._

"Look, Phichit," Viktor tries to explain, "I promise that I really do love Yuuri and I would do anything to make sure he isn't ever hurt. This," he says, pointing to his blindfold, "isn't going to hurt him. I promise. Yuuri and I have talked this through."

"He's telling the truth, Phichit." Chris sighs. "And I understand, because I reacted exactly like you did before he told me what this was for."

"Only Chris should know, though!" Viktor shouts, as if he can see Phichit opening his mouth to ask Viktor what the blindfold is for. "It's a surprise, just -"

Viktor takes on a pout, the same Phichit has seen him do to Yuuri, and Phichit has no doubt the man has puppy eyes on under that blindfold.

"Please trust me?" Viktor asks, voice small.

Phichit lets out a groan, throws his head back and then covers his face with his hands. "Ugh, _fine_!"

"Yay!" Viktor lets out a happy shout, and Phichit thinks, _this happy go-lucky man wouldn't really hurt my best friend, would he?_

But just to make sure, he steps closer to Chris and Viktor, stares at him straight in the eye (or blindfold) and utters, "But if Yuuri cries because you did something to hurt him, I'm coming for you, Nikiforov."

"Sure!" Viktor exclaims cheerily, giving Phichit a thumbs up. When Phichit turns his gaze to Chris, he shrugs and gives Phichit a small smile.

Although he'd rather rip that blindfold off of Viktor's face, he walks back to his spot, camera at the ready, and waits for the ceremony to start.

Alongside the official wedding videographer (only not Phichit because Yuuri wanted Phichit to have fun at the wedding), Phichit watches and takes photos of the whole wedding entorage, giving Seung Gil a little wave when he passes by with Sara on his arm.

(Behind Phichit, Michele seethes silently.)

A bunch more people pass by, and Phichit takes pictures of them because he's a good person (no matter what Yuuri says) and finally, finally, Yuuri makes his entrance.

Applause breaks throughout the room, and Phichit grins proudly, snapping a thousand pictures as Yuuri makes his way down the aisle.

He is drop dead _gorgeous._

Phichit's so _proud _, he's so happy for his _best friend_ , Yuuri's actually getting married to _Viktor Niki-___

" _Viktor_!" Phichit hisses, and he turns around, ready to sprint and rip that blindfold off when Chris reaches behind Viktor's head, tugs, allowing the blindfold to fall, which causes Viktor to blink and -

Oh.

_Oh_.

"Viktor, come on, calm down." Chris murmurs, but there's a smile on his face as he pats Viktor's back.

"Блядь." Viktor sobs in Russian, and it must be something good, because both Chris and Yuuri smile at that. "Блядь, он красивый."

"Sorry, Viktor reverts to Russian when he's overwhelmed." Chris chuckles as he tells the confused crowd, rubbing Viktor's back as the man turns away from the crowd to wipe at his eyes.

He's still turning away and sobbing when Yuuri reaches the front of the aisle, and the latter chuckles before making his way over to Viktor, taking Viktor's hands in his own.

"ヴィっちゃん." Yuuri murmurs, a loving hand on Viktor's cheek. "私を見て。結婚したくないですか?"

"I do!" Viktor exclaims, a frown on his face.

"Bit too early for that." Yuuri giggles, and their visitors laugh along.

Phichit, however, is too busy snapping pictures to react in any way.

(But later, at the reception, he will apologize to Viktor for not trusting him, and to Yuuri for not trusting his trust for Viktor. The married couple will accept his apology, but Phichit knows he will have something to apologize about again after he gives his best man's speech.)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (according to Google Translate):  
> Блядь - Fuck  
> Блядь, он красивый - Fuck, he's beautiful  
> ヴィっちゃん - Vicchan  
> 私を見て。結婚したくないですか? - Look at me. Don't you want to get married?
> 
> I was literally supposed to post something prior to this but my sappy ass saw a Facebook post about this guy who was blindfolded during the bride's walk down the aisle, and he cried as soon as the blindfold was taken away, and I thought _hey, wouldn't Viktor be the same if he did that?_ and voila! 
> 
> Anyway, please leave a Kudos and/or comment, it would mean so much to me! But thanks for reading the fic anyway! I appreciate it!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter ([@milyyuuri](https://twitter.com/milyyuuri)) and if you follow me because of this that would make my day! Thanks in advance! 
> 
> \- izzy!!!


End file.
